A refrigerated display case of this kind is disclosed in DE 20 2006 007 152 U1. This known refrigerated display case has a bottom module, a rear wall module, a top module, and a stand module with a vertical stand profile to which a projecting upper crossbeam and lower crossbeam are welded. The lower crossbeam is inserted into a recess provided in the bottom module and fixed to the bottom module. The bottom module is composed of an insulated bottom pan into which a heat exchanger and a fan assembly are inserted. The bottom module is supported on its underside facing the floor with vertically adjustable front and rear feet; no further description is provided regarding the attachment of the feet.
DE 297 17 444 U1, WO 2011/074993 A1, and WO 2011/074994 A1 also disclose refrigerated display cases with a bottom assembly that is supported on front and rear feet.